mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 22: Lovegoose
"Lovegoose" was originally released on September 20, 2010. Description This week's episode is dedicated to the neverending leadership and heroism exhibited every waking moment by Mr. Matthew McConnaughey. We suggest watching at least two of Mr. McConnaughey's motion pictures as a complimentary experience to this episode. Might we suggest Fools' Gold and Sahara? Or, if you're listening with a loved one, How To Lose a Guy In Ten Days and The Wedding Planner? Suggested Talking Points A constant bongo beat, wassassin, the Geordi contingent, big funeral home, Lolito, beer mall, deep cuts in the boneyard, the elegant curvature Outline 00:45 - Intro. 01:57 - I proposed to my girlfriend a couple of weeks ago and she said yes. But I found out she's been texting one of our coworkers a lot lately. One of the texts said that he was watching a movie and he started thinking of her. What do I do? - Formspring 07:14 - I was recently in class and I overheard a girl's name. She looked cute, so I ascertained her last name by checking the roll online. Then I proceeded to google her and got information about her family and her brother and her birthday and everything. My question is this: Is asking about her family a good opener? Should I just straight up ask, 'How's James, I saw on Google he was sick.' - Clearly Not a Stalker 10:03 - Y - Sent in by Wax Catharsis, from Yahoo Answers user I Am Life, who asks: How can a person live - young forever in this body? Is it possible for a person to live forever (young) in this body? We have been program to died. We purchase grave site/plot and life insurance. So, is it possible for a person to de-program themselves to live instead of dying? 13:13 - Hi guys, recently school has started back up and my English teacher from last year contacted me saying I had the most improvement between the last two quarters. As such, she wishes for me to choose a book by Friday for her to buy and add to her class library. Last year she had really boring cookie-cutter books all year, so I want to recommend something interesting and appealing that a student would otherwise not find or read. I also want it to be something keyed into the nerd mindset without being deluded or corny. I've come up stump and wish for some McClairvoyant help. What do you guys recommend? With befuddlement, James from MA 16:25 - Hey MBMBAM, my friend are 21-ish and still think going to the mall like a bunch of girls is still fun. How do I get them to stop being so lame? Turn that mall time into bar time. Thanks, Steve. 19:25 - I'm headed to university on the 26th and I wondered if you guys had any tips for introducing myself to those who will be living on the same floor of my student accommodation block. I'm usually rather shy when it comes to meeting new people. Before I would get my friends to do all the hard work and let the new person be introduced to me in conversation. However, my friends are spreading out, heading to different universities, so I'll be on my lonesome. What's the best way to build up the confidence to say hi to someone new? Or would you recommend me doing the opposite, play some music on my laptop, then hope and pray someone will dig my taste in tunes, which is very broad, to act as a conversation starter? - Richard 23:26 - What's the best way to get over a girl you're madly in love with, and one day her feelings just changed and she needed a break? I'm hurting, MBMBAM, help me! - Dex 26:34 - There's this guy at work that was just really nice and now he's become my occupational stalker. I'm a secretary and I send out mass emails to our floor. He always responds with personal, suggestive replies. I'm married and I don't want to embarrass him, plus it's not quite sexual harassment, it's just flirty old man creepy. How do I make him stop emailing me weird messages? 28:40 - Y - Sent in by Eric Near, from Yahoo Answers user Ben Edwards. who asks:The title goof appears in this section. I think that i am in love with a goose, what should i do? I dream about it all the time. 32:43 - Housekeeping 38:15 - FY - Sent in by Mr. Baseball 3030, from Yahoo Answers user Dead Barbie, who asks: What are the benefits of circumcising a hamster? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Dune